Boarding School?
by XxVampirexchanxX
Summary: Axel and Roxas go to boarding school and end up room mates! Observe as the perverted and sexy Axel charms poor little inocent Roxas into loving him or is it forced love! . You'll have to read and find out! Some ZexionxLexaeus too!
1. Boarding School?

Chapter 1

Boarding School?!?!?!

XxA.x.e.lxX

_I HATE my brother sometimes….. He said he's not kicking me out but, I think other wise…. At least Demyx, Zexion, Xemnas, and pretty much everyone else I normally hang out with will be there….. I hope I get a room with Demyx and if not him then Xemnas…. I'd rather not have ta share a room with the emo boy but, I guess I could bare with it. I mean he wouldn't bother me all he does is read and stare…. What if I don't get a room with any of them! What if I get a room with some gross kid or a prep…..? –Shudder- That would be HELL!!!! GGAAHHH!!! I'm so worried about this stupid school!!!!_

Axel: "Hey Reno…. Why do you want me out of the house so bad???? It's not like you have a life…" I said with a grunt of despair.

Reno: "HEY! I do to have a life. And I don't want you out of the house for my own benefit! I want my dear little brother to get out and grow on his own. Y'know get a little freedom!" My heartless older brother dramatically spoke playfully punching me in the arm.

Axel: "Wow Reno… When you put it like that it almost seems like you have a heart…." A sarcastic grin settled on my face which quickly turned to a scowl as I saw that we were here…

Reno: "Alright you! It's time to kick you out of my car and into that school! Now make good grades, make good choices, drink a lot of water, and take your medicine." With a concerned look a mother would give her 5yearold.

Axel: "Don't try to sound like a mother it's really creepy. –shudder- Well bye…. Thanks for sending me to hell… I'll call only if I'm about to die…. And one more thing Reno you're an ASS for sending me here!!!!" Anger swelling up inside me I decided to turn my back, wave goodbye, and walk into the gates of school or as I like to call it HELL!!!!

Reno: "He'll thank me this later… I just know it!" Reno said with an evil smirk driving away.

_I don't see anyone here yet! GAH! I don't know any of these people and even worse all of them are preps!!! Great just great now all of them are staring at me just cause I have chains, _f_ire red hair, and am in all black! I want to burn them all…. Hey wait a sec kid with mullet/Mohawk about 30ft. ahead! I only know one person with that hair._

Axel: "DEMYX!!!!" I yelled getting many odd looks from all the preps.

Demyx: "Hiya buddy!" Demyx said embracing me in what I would like to call a gothic bear hug.

Axel: "I was worried I didn't see anybody and then I spotter your hair!"

Demyx: "Ah yes my hair beautiful isn't it?" He said smirking and running his fingers through his mullet/Mohawk hair.

Axel: "So am I your room mate?"

Demyx: "Uh sorry Axel…. I got stuck with Marluxia… Xemnas got stuck with Saix and Zexion got suck with Lexaues…. Poor Zexion…. An emo and a jock don't mix well..."

Axel: "So… wait… Did you check who I was with?!?!" I asked getting panicky.

Demyx: "Yah I did actually. His name is Roxas I don't have a clue who he is though."

Axel: "Roxas interesting name…. What room am I in?"

Demyx: "Uh...I think It was floor 8 room 13. Oh and if you wanna come see me I'm on floor 9 room 11!"

Axel: "Kay! I'll try to remember that! I'm gonna go check out this Roxas kid! Cya Demyx" I said sprinting to find out who this Roxas guy was.

Demyx: "Oh sure I see how it is… He's so excited about his room mate that he forgot all about me… -sigh- I guess that just Axel… He'll never change…." Demyx smiled and waved back laughing at Axel who was now sprinting up 8 flights of stairs.

xXR.o.x.a.sXx

_Wow…. Nobodies here yet…Kinda empty… -sigh- I wonder who this Axel kid is and why he's not here yet… Hhmmm…I think I'm gona take the bed in the corner I hope he doesn't mind… I guess I should start setting up my stuff…. Geeze this may take a while…. My pile of bags is almost as big as me…. I guess that's not saying a lot though… I am really short…. –gloom-_

The door slammed open making me jump and squeal…. _I was really embarrassed about that. _I turned around only to see a really tall kid with extremely spiky hair (That you could probably impale someone with) that was red as flames completely exauhsted… _Wow did he run up all 8 flights of stairs? I wonder why he didn't take the elevator?_ And just as I finished that thoughthe collapsed from exausten….

Roxas: "Uh….Hi I'm Roxas…. You must be axel. Are you ok? There is an elevator y'know?" I said sound as friendly as an emo kid gets.

Axel: "WHAT! THERE IS! OH #$!! Why did nobody tell me? GAH! –looks up- Wow, so your Roxas…. Well my room mates an emo and a very cute emo at that." Axel smirked a grin that made him look so…. WAIT WHAT AM I THINKING!?!?!?! NYA!!! IT WAS NOT SEXY NO BAD ROXAS!!!

Roxas: "Cute? Um… thanks I guess… So um I guess we got 4 years together huh?"

Axel: "Looks like it... I think I'm gonna enjoy these 4 years with you Roxy!" He said with another smirk that made my heart skip a beat. IT WASN'T SEXY NO! Grrrr…BAD ROXAS!

Roxas: "Yah fun…. –clears throat- Lots of fun…." Not knowing how wrong I was.

Axel: "You bet Roxy! We're gonna have loads of fun!"

End Chapter 1


	2. Relization

Chapter 2

First Day of School

xXR.o.x.a.sXx

_Alarm: "Saying goodbye, this time the same old story. _

_Seeing you cry makes me feel like saying sorry."_

Roxas: -groan- "ShU…THE….uck…up" Roxas mumbled into his pillow shuting off the alarm…..

THUD!

Axel: "OW! Why is that thing so loud! It scared me outa my bed!! Geezes Roxy turn that damn emo music down!!!" Axel grumbled throwing his pillow and Roxas.

-dodge- _It's my second week here at the Twighlight Town boarding school…. All my room mate does is flirt with me and throw tantrums every morning when my alarm goes off….. –sigh- He's a hot headed gothic, pyro maniac, who doesn't give a crap about his grades and makes fun of me for studying….. I guess in a way I've come to like him… __-blush- AS A FRIEND I MEAN!!!! Gosh what are you people thinking…..? Uh-oh speaking of Mister Pyro Maniac he's getting up….._

Roxas: "Morning Axel…. Sleep well??"

Axel: "Oh yah I slept great…. I was having a dream about cha Roxy…. U were naked… in my bed, and all over me…." Axel said about to die from laughter.

Roxas: -BLUSH- "AXEL!!!! YOU PERV!!! YOU..YOU…YOU….NYA!!!"

I screamed my face as red as a tomato…. _Oh god can't let him see…who knows what his perverted little mind would make him do. YIPE!_ –stuffs face in pillow-

Axel: "Whats the matter Roxy? Flattered, embarrassed, turned o-" His words were cut short by "YOU OVER SIZED BAG OF MEAT GIVE ME MY HAWTHORNE HEIGHTS ALBUM!!!!" Followed by a crash and a bang….

Axel: "Are they at it again?? They've been doing this since we got here…. Ugh… I don't think the emo and the jock are ever gonna stop!"

_I mean c'mon who can hate each other that much... Poor Zexion... Or is it poor Lexaues? I don't know I just wish they didn't do this every f-ing morning! -sigh- ah well... _

Roxas: "Yah me neither… Do they really hate each other that much???"

_Thank the lord he forgot about me blushing…._

Axel: "You bet your cute little ass they do! C'mon Roxy think if they were gonna get along it would of already happened!"

Roxas: "Axel…. Would you please stop calling my ass cute…? Please… That's the 11th time this week…"

Axel: "Oh so you've been counting…. –evil chuckle- And hey 11 time ain't so bad!! And your ass is cute I'm just stating facts! Got it memorized?"

_Will he ever quit saying that?! It's kinda sexy when he does it though... I did not just think that dear lord what is wrong with me! NYA!!! . _

Roxas: "Axel it's Tuesday…. -sigh-"

Axel: "Fine if you don't like it that much I'll stop…. For now…" –evil laugh-

Roxas: "AXEL YOUR SUCH A BA-"

"HEY EMO BOY DON'T TOUCH MY FOOT BALL!!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT…? DO IT AND I'LL BREAK YOUR-"

POP!

"HA TAKE THAT BAG OF MEAT! BWAHAHAH!!!"

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE SISSY BOY!!!!"

Axel: "Gah…. I'm sick of this…. HEY YOU TWO KNOCK IT OFF!!!!" Axel yelled obviously getting sick of their constant yelling.

Roxas: "-sigh- I'm gonna go take a shower…."

Axel: "Can I come?"

Roxas: "NO!" –slams door-

In class….

XxA.x.e.lxX

_Oh my god! I hate history…. It's not fair Roxas is so dang good in everything and I'm… I'm… I'm just not…. Then again he studies…. I don't…. –sigh- Ah well no big deal I'll just copy his home work as always…. Teehee…. Geeze what is this old guys problem?_

_He talks like 2 words a minuet…. Ugh…. I want Roxas right now…-pout-. I wanna be with Roxas!!!! Why does he have to sit on the other side of the room with that Hayner kid?_

_What does he have that I don't? Lets see I'm taller, sexier, my hair is a hell of a lot cooler, I'm a goth, and I've got way more muscle and other stuff for that matter…_

_I know I'll write Roxas a note and ask him why he sits over there next to Hayner…_

-writes note- -throws a Roxas' head-

xXR.o.x.a.sXx

_Ouch! What just hit me? A piece of paper… -unfolds- Oh god it's from Axel…._

Hey Roxy I was just wondering…. Why do you sit by Hayner and not me?

I'm your friend aren't I? You're hurting my feelings Roxy baby!

C'mon I know there's not a seat back here that's free but um.. uh.. you can sit in my lap! I wanna be able to have easy access to your hot ass and fragile body…. If you know what I mean! . ;)

_-blush- -blush- My face is starting to resemble a tomato again!!! NYA!!! Why does he have to do this to me?! Why me?!?!?! Great now the teacher thinks I'm a freak cause my face looks like a beat…. –sigh- _

XxA.x.e.lxX

_Hey he actually sent the note back this time!!!! And his face is as red as my hair!!!! Yes mission accomplished! OUCH! He hit me in the face with that… do I have a paper cut on my forehead now? Gah I hope not…._

-unfolds-

AXEL! You are such an ASS!!!! Stop flirting with me! Are you really gay or are you just doing this for kicks??? I think your messing with me…. I hate it when you do this…. Oh and I sit by Hayner cause I like him a lot more than I do you!

……_. Why does my heart hurt?…. Wow he actually thinks that about me… AND WHAT HOW COULD HE LIKE HIM BETTER!!!! Maybe I should let him alone today…. I'm actually hurt…. Me? Hurt… wow…. His words hurt worse than anyone else's…Maybe I should go out for a while... Let him cool down... I don't wanna be 2 inches from him but if thats what he wants... Don't worry Roxy... I'll be outa your hair for the rest of the day... don't you worry your sweet little head…_

After class…

xXR.o.x.a.sXx

_Why did axel look so sad? He's probably just trying to make me feel bad…. I hope….. I don't see him though... Did I really upset him... Iff he's upset then that means he really does-_

Demyx: "HEY ROXAS!!!! Have you seen Axel? I've looked everywhere for him…. I can't find him…And trust me I know I didn't miss him you could find that kid anywhere cause of that hair!"

Roxas: "Uh…. Nope sorry Demyx… I haven't seen him since history…." I said quickly walking away guilt swelling inside me….

Demyx: "Really? Hhmm... You two aren't mad at each other are yah?"

Roxas: "Um... No I don't think at least... I mean I um... Ah um..nya... I mean I did-"

Hayner: "Roxas! Your gonna sit with me at lunch! Don't just sit there c'mon!"

Roxas: "Uh…ok coming Hayner… Cya Demyx hope yah find him!"

Demyx: "Man that kid is pushy…. I wanna bust his face in pushing poor little Roxas around like that... Ah well I better behave..Don't want detention with Professor Vexen... -shudder- CYA ROXAS!"

After school...

Roxas: "Axel?"

_He's not here…. Demyx would have told me if he found him right?. I hope… Nya! this is all my fault…Maybe I should call Demyx see if he found him..._

Demyx: "Hey Roxas!"

Roxas: "Demyx did you find him?!"

Demyx: "Axel? Looked all over.. Didn't find him... I tried calling him he didn't pick up... He's probably out on the town! He'll be back in a bit I'm sure! Wow Axel sure is gonna kick outa the fac you're worried about him!!! Well Cya Rox!"

Roxas: "Wait Demyx..." -sigh- _Axel where are you? Please come back soon... I'm scared... AXEL!!!! Tears.. Am I crying? My heart aches... Do I? I couldn't no way... But for me to get like this... Maybe I do..._

Axel: "Roxy? Why are you on the floor? Are you crying? What the hell happened?!"

Roxas: "AXEL!!!! Don't ever do that again! I didn't know where you were! I was so worried! I'm sorry!" I cried burying my face in his chest.

Axel: "Wow… Roxy… I just thought from your note you didn't want me around yah today.. And since I can't keep away from you I figured I better go off campus for awhile."

Roxas: "I'm sorry Axel… You just made me mad and I over reacted…. I'm so sorry! Don't ever leave again!!! Please… I'll even sit with you in every class for the rest of the year and even at lunch if you promise not to leave!" I sobbed.

Axel: "Whoa Roxy... Well that seems more than fair to me!!!! Alright I'll stay right by you from now on Roxy… I'll never leave your side…"

Roxas: "Thanks Axe-"I was cut short Axel's warm lips pressed into mine. I stood frozen in place. _Why can't I move?! Why does this feel so good?! Am I enjoying this? My face must be red as ever by now…Ok that makes it final... I do I really do! Axel I really do truly love you..._

Axel began deepening their kiss. Roxas unconsciously was kissing back and wrapping his arms around Axel's neck. Axel's hands began sliding up and down and all over Roxas' body making Roxas moan and push himself against Axel. When their kiss finally had to pause because the two of them were completely out of air it was almost painful to part.

Axel: "So Roxy… How'd yah like that?" Axel smirked triumphant.

Roxas: "I…I…I loved it Axel…Just like I've come to love you!" Roxas squeaked out.

Roxas jump on Axel causing Axel to tumble onto his bed. Axel gladly returned the kiss resisting the urge to molest Roxas then and there. However he didn't keep himself from feeling Roxas up a bit. And after a 3 or 4 hour make-out session the two fell asleep. Axel had his arms wrapped around Roxas and Roxas had his face buried in Axel's chest… They slept that way till morning wanting to stay that way forever. Will their love last? Or will they be torn apart?

End Chapter 2

Please Review! Please!


	3. Random Short!

RANDOM SHORT!

Axel and the mystery of Vexen and the bag of peanuts.

XxA.x.e.lxX

Axel was quite sad today for Roxas was sick and couldn't come to school.

He was pondering (quite deep in thought) about what to do for the rest of the day without his lover. When suddenly he looked up to see his Professer stroking a bag of peanuts in the way Axel would stroke Roxas' cheek.

_Uh….ok what is up with that? –sigh- And just when I thought he couldn't get any weirder he pulls out a bag of peanuts…. Wait maybe that's what I can do today I can follow Vexen around and see what his deal is! YES! I finally found something to do… _

After class Axel followed Vexen to his house. It stank of old person! Eeewww.. XP

Axel was to interested in the mistery behind the peanut bag he didn't even notice! I would have noticed!

_Ok I'm in range of the being able to see…. Why is he setting two spots at the dinner table? IS HE HAVING AN F-ING DINNER WITH THOSE PEANUTS!!!! WTF?!_

_Ok now I'm weirded out… He's eating dinner with a bag of peanuts…. Um…. Uh oh movement where is he going now?!?!?! Is he making out with the bag of… Oh my god… Should they seriously be letting this guy teach? He seems to have major issues! He did not just go up to the bed room… Um… He's probably going to watch a movie… Right? RIGHT? I gotta know I just gotta the suspence is killing me! _

Little did Axel know he would see something that would change him forever/scar him for life. He wlked to the back side off the house and almost gagged at the sight. His science professer was naked and making a poor attempt at having butt sex with the bag of peanuts… Axel then ran away tears pooring out of his eyes unable to get the image out of his poor little head… Poor Axel I pitty him…

_I can't belive I just… I mean he was… with a… GYAH!!!!! I'm gonna throw up and then die! I think I'll have nightmares now! I am so scared for life… -sob- I should of just watched tv or risked being bord! I would of rather watched a documentary on belugas with Demyx then witnessed that! _

Axel then curled up in his bed unsure he would be able to sleep that night I know I wouldn't be able to…

XxVampirexchanxX: "Wow I must be on drugs to write this ah well! Chapter 4 will continue Roxas' and Axel's love life! Beware it will get naughty! But you all seem to like that!"

Axel: "Why did you write this? And why was I the one who had to see it?"

Roxas: "-points finger- HAHAHAHA!!!! I laugh at you and your nightmares of bags of peanuts, old people, and butt sex!"

XxVampirexchanxX: "Oh you just wait Roxas… You get another short all to yourself… BWAHAHAHA!!!! There's no telling what I have in store for you Roxas!"

Roxas: "NNNNNOOOOOO!!!!!! T-T"

XxVampirexchanxX: "BTW people I am not on drugs nor am I drunk so there! XP Please review! I want reviews! . Tank u One and Everyone!"

One: "Awww thanks for thanking me personally XxVampirexchanxX! –hugs-"

XxVampirexchanxX: "Um… wow I had no idea there was a person with the name one out there… I'm confused now… And one stop hugging me! –push-"

Axel: "teehee… -catches one on fire- BWAHAHAHA!!!! Take that one! BURN BURN I SAY BBUURRNN!!!! XD"

XxVampirexchanxX: "-gives axel crazy shot- And now that is taken care of and I can go to bed! Good night!!!! –hugs to all except one-"

Disclaimer: I don't own any KH people! T-T I wish I did don't we all! However I do own the bag of peanuts!!!! I'm holding it hostage from Vexen! He will never get it back! 


	4. Fire Trucks and Chocobos

Chapter 4

Fire trucks and Chocobos

WARNING: What you have all been waiting for a lot of ACTION!

xXR.o.x.a.sXx

_That was the worst stomach bug ever! Why am I the one to always get it! I get it every year it won't leave me alone! T-T Ah well I'm back at school… in gym… NYA! I hate gym! And Ms. Lockhart is a slave driver! Hey wait where is Axel? I hope he doesn't get here anytime soon I gotta change NOW! _

Roxas started ripping his clothes off trying to avoid having the redhead seeing him half nude. But alas he was to late out of the corner of his eye Roxas saw red spikes and the smirk of a satisfy Axel.

Axel: "Hey Roxy… I missed you yesterday!" He had a scary grin a very scary grin!

Roxas: "Axel don't you even! And would you PLEASE stop staring!!!!"

Axel: "Awww whats the matter Roxy… Shy? Don't be!" And with that said Axel slipped off his shirt reveling his slim stomach and his protruding hips.

Roxas: "AXEL! –blush blush blush- Why do you have ta do this every time?!?!" Roxas said with his lips poking out in his cute little pout.

Axel: "Roxas you don't wanna know what that pout makes me wanna do to you!" And with that said Axel ripped off his pants and pinned Roxas against the lockers making Roxas squeak.

Roxas: "A..a…AXEL! What are you doing? Let me go-" Roxas was cut short by Axel's lips. The redhead deepened the kiss his tongue sliding against the blondes bottom lip asking for entrance. Roxas let him have his way he'd been in this situation before he never won. Axel slowly moved down the blonde's neck and began placing tiny kisses down his neck and up again. Axel then moved his lips back to Roxas' and began frenching him again. He began to slide his hands all over Roxas' chest and down lower lower lower and lower again coming to a very sensitive spot on Roxas. Axel began to make Roxas moan like mad caressing the young blonde every way he knew how. Axel finally pulled away and got dressed. Roxas left speechless and unable to move.

Axel: "See you in class Roxy." He kissed Roxas quickly and ran out the door.

Roxas couldn't believe what had just happened he knew Axel was an aggressive perv but he had never been like that. Roxas figured that Axel just missed him a lot little did he know the redhead had a few other ideas. DUN-DUN-DUH!!!!

_He… I mean that was… I actually liked that… I'll have ta be absent more often!_

And with that said or thought Roxas finished getting dressed and went to gym.

For the rest of the day Roxas couldn't even look at Axel with out blushing and becoming red as his lovers hair. Unfortunately Roxas didn't know what he was in store for back at the dorm but Axel did! (oooo Scandolus)

In the dorm…

Roxas walked into the dorm just like every other day accept one thing was different a certain redhead wasn't there. Or so he thought.

Roxas: "Axel? AXEL?!?!? –sigh- Where is he now? I didn't make him mad… Did I?"

Axel: "Hiya Roxy!"

Roxas: "Oh hey Ax… -blush blush blush BLUSH- Wha… what are you… NYA!"

When the young inocent blonde turned around there was yes Axel but an Axel with nothing but a towel that looked like it could fall off any second. Roxas' face was nearly violet and Axel looked lustful. Seeing the blonde blush like that always made his pants get 2 sizes to small.

Axel: "Watch lookin at me that way for Roxy? Yah like what you see?" It's the scary gin again! EEPP! Run Roxas you're gonna get rapped!!!!! . 

Axel bagan to slowly unzip Roxas' jacket and taking off his shirt. Roxas was frozen to hot and flushed to think his head was spinning way to fast to be healthy. It all happened before Roxas knew what was going on his standing in front of Axel with his towel in his boxers.

Roxas: "A…A…Ax..Axel what are you doing?" The blonde asked getting shaky.

Axel: Axel bent down his lips half a centimeter from Roxas' ear "I want you my little Roxy." Axel gave Roxas' ear a quick nip causing Roxas to moan.

Roxas: "Want me…_moan_..Want me how?"

Axel: "How bout I show actions are after all louder than words." Axel dropped his towel causing the blonde to stair. He walked over to Roxas pushed him on the bed and strattles him. He began pushing his hips into the blondes. Making the blonde moan louder than ever. Roxas had never felt this before. Axel go a bit harder and began placing tiny kisses all over the blonde. Roxas moaned in delight as Axel continued his teasing.

Roxas: "Axel..moan…. Why are you teasing me?!?!?"

Axel: "Because Roxy it makes it more fun." Axel laughed licking Roxas from his chest to his lips.

Roxas: "DAMNIT AXEL!!! Just take me now! Please!!!" Roxas begged.

Axel was not exspecting Roxas to beg and since axel wanted it to he took him all of him. Ripping his boxers off and all the moans and sounds of pleasure echoed off the walls. After Roxas and Axel reached their climax they cuddled and felt more in love than they ever had. Axel was running his fingers through the blondes hair as he slept.

Axel: "I love you Roxas." Axel smiled and kissed him on the head causing Roxas to ster.

Roxas: "I love you to Axel… Nighty night…" And with that said Roxas knocked out and so did Axel.

End Chapter 4

XxVampirexchanxX: "wow that was a lot of action! I bet you guys love that didn't you! Teehee you're all so naughty! JUST LIKE ME!!!! BUWAHAHAHA!!! Or am I just insane???? That is a good question I will ask God when I die…. If you people don't start reviewing I'm gonna get sad and stop writing so often!" O-O REVIEW OR PAY!!!! 

Disclaimer: Must I even say it? It's so painful…. I… DON'T OWN CRAP! –runs away sobbing-


	5. Heart break and Happiness!

XxVampirexchanxX: OMG! I haven't wrote this chapter yet!?!?!?!?!!? EEEPPP!!!! OOOPPPSSS!!!!

Roxas: Yah you didn't nice job!

Demyx: Am I gonna be in this story yet?!?!?!?!

XxVampirexchanxX: YOU WERE IN THE FIRST CHAPTER!!! Fine I'll put u in I'll just introduce everyone in this chapter so BEWARE!!!!

Couples: AxelxRoxas, ZexionxLexaeus, XemnasxSaix, and you will find out the other couples later! .

Disclaimer: Uh……..If I owned KH2 or KH would I be writing fanfics about it????

XxVampirexchanxX: I just wanted to say thanks to the people who reviewed!!!! Blueclouds and uh….um….. I'm sorry to whoever else reviewed I lost the thingy that said who you were! T-T I'M SORRY!!!! Ok guys please review I need reviews!!!! Really bad! I don't know how I'm doing so please review!!!! Thanks!!!! . Now on with the writing!!!!

Chapter 5

Roxas awoke to red spikes and another body in his bed. Remembering the events of last night his face lit up like a Christmas tree. Axel woke because of Roxas' jolt when he realized what he had done.

Axel: "G'morning Roxy!" He smiled kissing Roxas on the lips lightly. "That was one hell of a night eh Roxy?"

Roxas: "Axel….. You're an idiot…." Roxas teased.

Axel: "HEY! I don't think an idiot could of pounded you ass enough to make you scream." He laughed at Roxas' cute little pout.

Roxas: "You're mean!" He yelled throwing a pillow at him. Axel caught the pillow (A/N: CAT LIKE REFLEXES!!!! MEOW!!!!) and pinned Roxas to the bed.

Axel: "Now now my little Roxy don't make me hafta hurt cha." Axel giggled at the way the blonde face went as crimson.

Roxas: "Axel…. I…. No! C'mon get off we gotta get ta class!!!!" Roxas said trying to find any excuse to get the red head off.

Axel : "God…. Fine let's go…" Axel was now a bit grumpy. (A/N: Awww poor Axel you didn't get to rape Roxas again….poor…poor…poor Axel….)

In class……

They were in Vexen's class. Axel still could not look at the teacher without laughing. (A/N: Why yes my readers that really did happen! Vexen really does love the peanut bag and I am still holding it for ransom! XD) Axel looked over at his friend Xemnas who was at the moment shooting spit balls at their irritable science professor. Vexen turned around showing it was the last straw.

Vexen: "WHO IS DOING THAT!?!?!?!" He yelled as another hit him in the face. He glared at the culprit of the spit ball charade until he realized who he was glaring at. _I can't punish that damn child! Why did the authorities have to send him here?! He never got proven guilty but I know he's murdered about 4 teachers since 6__th__ grade! I don't wanna be next!_

Vexen: "Xemnas would you be so kind as to stop shooting spit balls at me and my white board?" He asked being as nice as possible. Witch to all the other students in the class was creepy and then he smiled and the entire class shuddered as a student body…

Xemnas: "…… Why should I? Your teaching _**sucks**_…. And I'm bored as **HELL**… If you want me to stop don't ask, do something I'll find entertaining and maybe I'll stop." Xemnas said cracking his knuckles.

Vexen: "You know what Xemnas you can shoot spit balls anywhere you like. Ok? Well back to my lesson then." Vexen hurried to end the eye contact.

Lexaeus: "Nice job Xem!" The jock beamed giving Xemnas a thumbs up.

Xemnas: "Thanks…. Not that hard just gotta glare an not blink…"

Lexaeus: "Not blink? How do you not blink?" He looked at Tidus the quarter back. "How do you not blink for that long?"

Tidus: "I dunno Lex… Maybe you gotta like tape your eyes open." Tidus looked at Xemnas who was now giving both of them the "how stupid are you?" stare.

As Lexaeus, Tidus, and Wakka all pondered that thought of taping your eyes open. Xemnas felt a small bony finger poke him. He turned to see Saix who was his boyfriend. Saix always made Xemnas smile no matter what he did.

Saix: "Xemmy why are jocks so dumb?" Saix asked cutely.

Xemnas: "I dunno love. I think too many hits with a football might make you like that." Xemnas smiled. (A/N: And no not the scary smile!)

Saix: His cheeks went a bit pink and he giggled. "Xemmy don't give me that look!" He squealed. "It makes it hard for me to breathe…" –blush-

Xemnas: "oh it does… does it? Well what 'bout this my little Saix?" Getting extremely close to Saix. Saix could feel Xemnas' breath on his lips and his cheeks turned scarlet.

"Oh my my my Saix! You blush far too easily it makes me want to do things to you… Very naughty things..." Xemnas joked.

Saix: "Xemmy! Stop! You're such a perv! And you always make my face over heat!!!!"

Xemnas: "-sigh- Oh my adorable little Saix you are too adorable!" Giving Saix a light peck on the lips. –The bell rang- Uh'oh time to go! Looks like I'll hafta continue my torture later… Perhaps back in the dorm?" He waved. "Bye Saix… For now… XIGBAR, LUXORD, AND XALDIN COME MY MINIONS IT IS TIME TO GO OUT INTO THE WORLD AND REAK HAVIK UPON IT!!!" Xemnas yelled at the three other gothic boys who basically worshiped the ground he walked on.

Xigbar: "COMIN LORD MANSEX!!!"

Xemnas: "XIGBAR!!!!" Xemnas glared at his stupid nickname.

Xigbar: "uh… um… sorry didn't think you would hear…" He looked down at the ground ashamed of disappointing lord Xemnas.

Luxord: "Coming my lord and masta!!!!" Luxord beamed.

Xaldin: "HEY DON'T LEAVE WITHOUT ME!!!!" He cried running after the three as they walked out without him.

Back in the class room a certain emo was packing his bag getting ready to go to his next class but was ever so rudely interrupted when a certain jock's fist collided with the side of his face. Zexion fell on the ground gasping in pain looking up to see the over sized jock and his two best friends staring down at him.

Lexaeus: "Hey Zexion… What cha crying for? I thought emos liked pain?" Mockingly sounding compassionate.

Zexion: "Why?! Why am I one of the only people in this damned school to have to deal with you?! You're nice to everyone else! WHY ME?!" Zexion screamed tears flowing freely.

Lexaeus: "Cause you made my one of a kind NFL foot ball explode and you have to darken my dorm with your worthless damn emo ass!" He mocked.

Zexion: "You broke all my favorite cds! I work at a F-ing book store! It's gonna take months to replace them!!! And you deserv-"He was cut off by Lexaeus' foot knocking the air out of him. Zexion lay there crying catching his breath watching the three jocks walk away laughing.

Zexion: "_Will I ever be able to tell him how I feel? It hurts I have a chance every day but I'm too scared to take it… He would reject me and hate me even more then now… MY HEART IS SHATTERING!!! I want him to love me but he won't! WHY?! What did I do? He hated me since he even looked at me! LEXAEUS LOVE ME!!! please…" _ He pleaded inside himself… Tearing himself apart… He loved him so much… Why was he hated?

(A/N: Let's go see what Roxas and Axel are doing! –pulls out secret spy gear-)

Axel and Roxas were at lunch waiting for their friends to sit down. The first to sit down was Demyx (as usual) followed by Saix who was being followed by Xemnas and then Xemnas' three lackeys… And soon after Zexion with a black eye.

Demyx: "OHG-MEH-GODSH!!! What happened to you Zexion?!"

Zexion: "I'm fine I just had a quick run in with Lexaeus… That's all…" He held in a sob.

Axel: "God Damn jocks think they can do anything they want!"

Xemnas: "They basically can Axel… They get punished for nothing cause all the teachers love them…" –sigh- "I want to shoot them all…"

Axel: "Can I help?! God that pisses me off all ta hell!"

Zexion: "Nobody's shooting anybody! Understand? I'm fine really… Don't worry about it… You know I think I'm gonna go to the library call/text me if you guys need anything." Getting up and running off to somewhere he could cry.

Demyx: "It's not fair! For Zexion it's Lexaeus for Roxas its Seifer and for me it's my older brother!" Demyx shot Luxord a dirty look. Yes they were brothers. (A/N: I explain Demy's family deal lata!)

Luxord: "C'mon Dem I'm not near that bad!" He laughed giving his younger brother a smack on the back of the head.

Demyx: "GEEZE! Owy! T-T Why must you inflict pain on your own blood?!" Demyx asked over dramatically throwing his head back and covering his eyes with his forearm. Luxord just rolled his eyes and went back to talking to Xigbar.

Axel looked over at Roxas noticing the blonde was very very very quiet.

Axel: "Hey Roxas yah ok?"

Roxas: "Huh? Oh yah I'm fine just kinda blacked out a bit…"

Axel: "A bit huh? You sure you r ok?"

Roxas: "Yah I'm fine completely fine…"

Axel: "Oh I see your thinking about last night ain't cha?" He teased.

Roxas: Face begins to resemble a tomato then a turnip and now barney! (A/N: Yes Barney colored face… -shudder- He's blushing that much.) "Axel… I… uh… Ok you got it… Just please don't tell!!!"

Axel: "I won't Roxy but it makes me happy to know you remembered it. Truth is I can't stop thinking about it myself. Roxas smiled and blushed and Axel smirked.

They had a very boring rest of the day, Zexion cried a lot, Lexaeus beat him up more, Xemnas basically raped Saix, Demyx practiced his sitar, and Luxord, Xigbar, and Xaldin all played poker. But what did Roxas and Axel do for the rest of the day?

In the dorm…

Axel: "So Roxy… What cha wanna do?"

Roxas: "I dunno… Ya wanna watch a stupid movie and make fun of it?"

Axel: "I got an idea? You ever seen the Grudge?"

Roxas: "Well if you want to watch it I haven't seen it so that's fine… I guess…"

Axel: "WHOOHOO! Go Roxy! I love you ya know that?"

Roxas: "I'm pretty sure I do Axel!" His cheeks went slightly pink. "And Axel I… Love… You… More than I've ever loved anyone…" He beamed pecking axel lightly on the lips.

In closing they watched the Grudge. Roxas slept in Axel's bed because he was way too afraid to sleep by himself. And he was gripping on to Axel for dear life all night long and Axel was very happy about that.

XxVampirexchanxX: "Alright my pretty reviewers… I need reviews! –gives Blueclouds a cookie- See this is what you get if you review! NOW DO IT!!! OR I SHALL BEAT YOU WITH WET NOODLES OF BOTH KINDS AND TAKE ALL YOUR CUPCAKES! MUWAHAHAHAHA!!!! Now really please review! I need you to. Don't let me down my wonderful reader of whom I love!"

Roxas: "Wow! Are you ok?"

Demyx: "OMG! I was in this chapter HOOTA!!! –jumps in air-"

Luxord: "I was even in it! HURRAY!!! –glomps XxVampirexchanxX-"

XxVampirexchanxX: "NYA!!! –pushes Luxord off- No glomping the XxVampirexchanxX! –throws cupcake at Luxord-"

Axel: "HAHA I made Roxas watch the Grudge! I am so evil! I love it!!! XD"

Roxas: "Shut up Axel! –throws oblivion and oathkeeper at Axel's head-"

Axel: "HEY! WATCH IT!!!

Roxas: "DARN YOU TO CUPCAKE HEC FOR DODGING!!!"

XxVampirexchanxX: "HEY THAT'S MY THING!!! BACK OFF!!!! –growl- Well my readers don't forget to review that is all I ask of you! Goodnight my lovely readers! X3 Oh and I apologize for this chapter's suckieness! –bows head- I am sorry… T-T"


	6. Blood on the Walls

Disclaimer: Ugh…Don't…make…me…say…it! It's too painful! –sob- T-T

XxVampirexchanxX: "THANK YOU MY BEAUTIFUL READERS!!!! YOU FINALLY REVIEWED!!!!! –glomps all reviewers- I love you all even those of you who didn't review!"

Roxas: "Don't glomp the reviewers! . "

XxVampirexchanxX: "-glomps Roxas- Silence you! –sits on Roxas-"

Demyx: "HAHA! Roxas got satted on!"

Axel: "HAHAHA!"

Luxord: "Can I sit on Roxas?" –scary grin-

XxVampirexchanxX: "NOO! BACK OFF MY ROXAS! –growl- You card dealing pedophile!

Luxord: "I'm a sexy pedophile eh?"

Axel: "-shudder- Talk about Sick with a capital S'!" XD

Zexion: "-looks up from book- Can we get on with the story now the readers are waiting!"

XxVampirexchanxX: "Oh right my lovely readers are waiting for me to write! Well my readers I will not let you down! BTW my lovelies the more you review the faster I write!

And this week instead of cookies you get cupcakes! –gives cupcake to all who reviewed-

Just wanna say THANKS A WHOLE LOT to **Blueclouds**, **paupu fruits rox**, **Audrey Cullen**, and **Frubua Muffin**!!!! Thank you all so much! Now on with the writing!!!! . AWAY! –flies away on a magical keyboard- I know I'm weird! X3

Summary: This chapter will have a lot of ZexionxLexaeus just a warning! But don't worry about akurokuness there will be plenty of that! -snicker-

Chapter 6

Blood on the walls...

Zexion got home on Friday night around midnight. He had been secretly at the foot ball game that his love Lexaeus could've played without his team. He should be home sooner or later… He hoped he would be asleep by the time the oversized jock got in. Just as that thought left his mind the door opened and a proud looking Lexaeus walked in head held high.

Lexaeus: "Well emo boy we won! Did yah see? Oh wait forgot you hate all sports." Smirked the jock.

Zexion: "I'm very happy for you meat bag…" _Every time I'm mean to him it feels like my heart breaks… over over over and over again. _Zexion pretended to smirk.

Lexaeus: "Stupid emo… Fine just go back in your corner and cut off that crap." The jock said blankly.

Zexion did as he said he turned off Shiny Toy Guns and went to his corner. Lexaeus would beat up Zexion till he complied with his orders anyway and he was too tired to put up a fight tonight.

Lexaeus: "Well emo boy no fight tonight? Well aren't we being a good little emo today." He teased.

Zexion: "What ever… I thought you were going to bed?"

Lexaeus: "I am… Just gotta take a shower and then I'm out." Lexaeus pulled off his shirt causing the young emo's face to almost glow red. Unfortunately Lexaeus noticed.

Lexaeus: "Well well emo boy like what you see?" –smirk-

Zexion: "I don't know what you mean…" He denied.

Lexaeus backed Zexion into his corner of the room pinning him to the wall.

Lexaeus: "You're kinda cute when you blush like that Zexion."

_He used my name he didn't call me emo boy! How red is my face? Wait could he actually feel the same? Maybe I'll get to be happy after all. All I need is him… All I've ever wanted was him…I love him… Will he love me? I think he might. He might actually lo-_

Zexion's thoughts were interrupted by the jock grinding his hips into the younger fragile boy. Zexion squeaked and moaned enchanted by the elder's touches.

Zexion: "Lexaeus _moan _I think I _moan_ might just _moan_ be in love with you…" Zexion blushed uncontrollably at the words that had just left his lips. _Every word was true… Does he feel the same?_

Lexaeus: "Oh my emo boy… Is that so?" Zexion looked at the jock confused as ever as he began to laugh. _Why? Why is he laughing? He… he… he doesn't feel anything towards me does he… HE GOT MY HOPES UP! I HATE HIM! No…I don't hate him… I can't hate him… I love him…_

Zexion: "Well Lexaeus if you don't love me… Then what can I do to make you happy?" Zexion said through broken silent sobs.

Lexaeus: "Who cares emo boy…? Heh… I dunno go do what all the other emos do and go try and kill yourself like all the other emo kids. I'm gonna go take a shower. Oh and emo boy thanks for a good make out it was fun." The jock laughed.

_He never loved me at all… And I thought… Guess I won't be able to be happy… ever… I wanna die! He said that's what he wanted from me so I'll give it to him…_

Zexion reached into the front pocket of his book bag and pulled out his trusty old pocket knife. He had used this knife on many occasions before… But this was going to be his last. He pulled up his sleeve to revile many scars and fresh cuts. He pressed the knife against his flesh and ripped the knife downward. Blood began to ooze from his open wrist. He looked at his other wrist then did the same. Within minuets a pool of blood surrounded the small boy. As he lay there dying he thought about the one he loved that had rejected him. He lie there awaiting death, everything went black and then nothing.

AxelxRoxas

Midnight

Roxas got in from the football game he was forced to go to and ran to take a shower. He smelt like grass and other things and he didn't even play. He shuddered at the thought of what the foot ball players smell like. He herd the dorm room door open and close he knew it was Axel. He smiled at the thought of the pyro maniac and his flaming red hair and deep gorgeous emerald eyes. He'd never loved anyone this much in his whole life.

Roxas: "Hey Axel!" Roxas nearly squealed.

Axel: "Hey babe! You in the shower?" Axel sounded a bit pervy.

Roxas: "Yup! I'll be out in a few!"

Axel: "Oh no go on ahead and take your time Roxy!" Axel beamed. He was going to be a very bad boy and sneak in on Roxas. Axel stripped and ran to the bath room to surprise his unexpecting boyfriend. Axel yanked back the curtain tackling the blonde to the bottom of the shower. They had a tub/shower thing so they fit perfect. Axel looked down at the blonde's look of absolute surprise. He laughed at how cute he was,

Roxas: "Axe…A….Axel? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!" Roxas screamed trying to push the redhead off. Unfortunately for Roxas Axel was about twice or three times his size. So pushing him off wasn't even possible.

Axel: "Well I'm guessing you know what comes next eh Roxy?" He whispered in the blonde's ear giving it a light nip causing Roxas to moan.

Roxas: "Axel _moan_ stop not again… -sigh- Do I ever get a brake? My tail bone can only take so AAHH!" Roxas moaned as Axel got hard and poked his own wood."

Axel: "C'mon Roxy you know you like!" Axel grinned.

Their romantic moment was interrupted by a loud scream.

Axel: "Sounds like Lexaeus… Wonder what's up…"

Roxas: "Did he scream Zexion?" Roxas' blood ran cold… _Zexion?_ Axel we need to see what's going on! I have a bad feeling!"

Axel got up to worried to be disappointed. While the two were racing to get dressed they heard their good friend Demyx scream their book loving friends name. Now they knew something was wrong.

XxVampirexchanxX: "I promise Axel and Roxas will get attention soon promise! Review! I personally don't think this chapter is all that great! Ah well tell me how you liked it! Thank you my lovelies! . Oh and don't hate Lexaeus you will love him again soon enough!"


	7. Healing, Pain, and Protection

XxVampirexchanxX: "I HAVE RETURNED!!!! X3 I'm going to write the longest chapter yet now it's gonna be great! Well I hope it will be at least! –sweat drop-

Axel: "Well as long as I'm in it it'll be great." –smirk-

Roxas: "-throws charcoal at Axel- Silence your face you conceded pyro!" –glare-

XxVampirexchanxX: "You two cut it out! –smacks them both- Bad Roxas and Axel! Why can't you two be like Zexion and read all the time?"

Zexion: "Not all can be as perfect as me XxVampirexchanxX remember?" –continues to read-

XxVampirexchanxX: "Ah yes of course! Well even Demyx is better behaved all he does is sing the sitar song, talk about how much he loves belugas, and make water dance."

Demyx: "DANCE WATAR DANCE!!! –water dances- I TAKE MY SITAR WHEREEVER I GO!!! . "

Axel: "GET THOSE WATER THINGS AWAY FROM ME!!! T-T I'm H2O intolerant!"

Roxas: "Ha-ha! –blows raspberry-"

XxVampirexchanxX: "Alright on to the writing but first! I WANNA SAY THANKS TO **Blueclouds, Audrey Cullen(BTW This is my bestest buddie in the whole wide world! X3), Frubua Muffin, **and that's all? Wow I'm sad… REVIEW ALL OF YOU!!!! Please! On to chapter 7! –gets magical keyboard back from Blueclouds and flies away-

**Chapter 7**

Healing, Pain, and Protection.

After all the screams and fuss Zexion finally ended up in a hospital. (A/N: Fear not loves for the emo boy lives! . - GOTCHA!) Demyx was the first to get in the hospital room when he awoke. They talked and passed the time in random ways until another visitor showed up. Zexion did not expect to see the over sized jock walk in the door. Zexion looked at Demyx, Demyx took the hint and went to go stand outside the door.

Lexaeus: "Hey Zexion… How yah doing?" He sounded sad…

Zexion: "Better… I kinda lost it didn't I?"

Lexaeus: "KINDA?! Oops sorry… Look I just wanna know why did you… Ya know."

Zexion: "You told me that's what you wanted didn't you?"

Lexaeus: "Yah but I didn't mean literally. Can I see?"

Zexion: "See what? My cuts?"

Lexaeus: "Yah… I wanna see how much damage I caused…"

Zexion: "Well not like I can unwrap em but I'll tell the nurse I need a bandage change." Zexion pressed the button and requested for the nurse.

The nurse looked at Lexaeus cautiously but relaxed when she saw Zexion was at ease. She began unwrapping the bandages and finally got them off. Lexaeus looked at the cuts and felt awful when he saw what they looked like a huge "L" starting at the wrist and ending right above the elbow on both arms. He felt awful. He didn't know what to say. The nurse finished up and walked out leaving them alone again.

Lexaeus: "Zexion…"

Zexion: "Hhhmmm… You ok Lexaeus? You look sad or something."

Lexaeus: "I really hurt you didn't I?"

Zexion: "Well yah you did… You see I wasn't kidding about what I said… I really do love you. I know I do now see even when you used me; got my hopes up, and told me to kill myself I couldn't hate you not once."

Lexaeus: "Zexion I'm going to do something I never thought I would do… I'm going to protect you… I'll love you because for some reason I feel all light and feathery inside when I'm with you. Would you accept my love Zexion?"

Zexion: "YOU MEAN IT!!!! Of course! I'll love you forever Lexaeus! I always have! You have no idea how happy you just made me!!!! I would jump outa this bed and hug you but I kinda can't…" _HE LOVES ME! I am gonna get to be happy! I don't care about the rest of my problems any more nothing matters I have him!_

Lexaeus: "Well why don't I come over there then." He said laughing. He sat on the side of Zexion's hospital bed and laid a gentle kiss on his lips. Zexion could tell this kiss was in love and nothing else. He eagerly kissed back cherishing every moment. After their kiss Lexaeus crawled on the bed with Zexion and held him against his chest until he drifted to sleep in his arms. _I love him and he loves me. _Was the last thought Zexion had before drifting off to sleep in the arms of his protector.

AxelxRoxas

Roxas was merrily on his way back to the dorm from math his last class of the day to see his love Axel. He was stopped by an ever so rude blonde boy by the name of Seifer. Roxas was terrified of Seifer until he was with Axel, but right now Axel was at the dorm and he was alone with Seifer quite a ways away from the dorm and Axel.

Seifer: "Hello Roxas." He said sounding as calm as rabid squirrel. "You've been around that Axel kid so much we never get to see each other anymore. Such a shame."

Roxas: "Well you know ho it is. I've been really buisy with school and stuff so I've just been in a bit of a rush." _What do I do?! He's gonna hurt me! I know it that's the only reason he would ever talk to me directly like this. Oh lord this is gonna be painful. T-T_

Seifer: "So Roxas lets go catch up shall we?" said Seifer beginning to drag Roxas to a back alleyway.

Roxas: "SEIFER LET ME GO!" Roxas screamed and prayed to God someone would hear him. Nobody herd nobody came he was still alone. "Please… What did I do now?"

Tears began to fall free from those big blue orbs out of fear and lost hope.

Seifer: "Awww… Are we crying? No need for that Roxas I promise!" He laughed slamming Roxas' head into the brick wall behind him. Seifer held him up from falling by his throat making it almost impossible for Roxas to breathe.

Roxas: "Seifer…" Roxas squeaked. "Please stop…"

Seifer: "Why would I stop Roxas? I'm having so much fun catching up!" Seifer slammed Roxas' head into the wall again but what happened next was completely out of the ordinary. Seifer slammed his lips into the smaller of the two's lips. He greedily bit Roxas' lip enough to draw blood causing Roxas to cry out in pain. Seifer was lustful towards the young blonde boy he didn't know why and at the moment he didn't care he had him and no one was going to stop him not even Axel.

_In the dorm… _

Axel sat on the couch watching TV and waiting for his blonde to get home. He was two hours late at this point and Axel was past worried. He kept telling himself he probably went somewhere with Hayner, but when Roxas wouldn't pick up he started to freak out. He called Demyx who hadn't herd a single word from the blonde but said he'd keep an eye open for him. Axel decided to go look for him right as the sun began to set at this point he knew something was wrong… Very wrong.

_Alleyway…_

Seifer had made Roxas climax about four times as of three minuets ago. He still wouldn't stop he didn't want to he never wanted to. Roxas' screams of pain and his begging made Seifer want him all the more unfortunately the sun was setting and Seifer knew Axel would start looking for Roxas eventually. Seifer threw Roxas on the ground looked at him one last time and walked away.

Seifer: "Thanks for the good fucking Roxas I had fun. We should do it again sometime." And with that said he left. Roxas sobbed into the cold concrete alone, cold, and feeling so filthy. How would he face Axel? He was about to find out how.

Axel walked around a corner to find Roxas striped, beaten, and lying in a puddle of blood and cum.

Axel: "ROXAS!!!! What happened?" He pulled the blonde into his arms. Roxas emidiently latched onto the redhead sobbing into his chest.

Roxas: "Seifer… I saw him on the way home… He took me here and beat me up till he started to…" Roxas couldn't finish and quickly went back to sobbing Axel knew what he was going to say anyways. Axel picked up the sobbing blonde and took him back to the dorm. Axel gave him a bath knowing how much he must hurt got him all cleaned, bandaged, and fed. Axel took Roxas to the couch and laid his head down in his lap. He ran his fingers through Roxas' blonde locks and kissed him on the forehead. Not much else was said for the rest of the night until the two fell asleep. Roxas feeling safe and happy knowing that Axel was still there and still loved him. And Axel swearing to himself he would kill Seifer for this.

XxVampirexchanxX: "So did you like it? I hope so! I worked really hard on it I think this chapter is gonna cause a rating change! Sorry! .;; Well please review my lovelies!"


	8. It came from a locker

XxVampirexchanxX: "OKEY DOKEY! I know you all are sad for Roxas but happy for Zexion right? Well I make it up to you! I PROMISE! . Oh and I gotta thank my reviewers **Audrey Cullen(Still bestest buddie eva!), Blueclouds(One of my favorite reviewers), paupu fruits rox(One of my favorite authors!), BlackBunny15(NEW REVIEWER!), Plain Jane Is A Vampire(ALSO NEW!), nekoanima(New as well!), ** **Allicat6(Another favorite author!) **THANKS SO MUCH TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!!!! I LOVE YOU ALL!!!! ALL OF YOU GET ICECREAM NOW!!! Just because I love you all! . -hugs- Okey emotional moment over! Oh and BTW sorry it took so long I had midterms this week they were awful and I was bein LAZAY! ON WITH THE WRITING!!!! XD

At school…

Axel didn't know when he would do it but he knew Seifer would be begging for his life when he could just get him alone. Then it hit him Gym the only class Seifer and Rai didn't have together. He would have ta do it fast but he knew he could do it, well at least he thought he could. Axel was now in Math his least favorite class although today he didn't mind concidering Math was the class before PE. And then Seifer would die! Axel was pulled out of his thoughts by the bell signaling time for Gym or in Axel's mind signaling that Seifer's death would be sooner rather than later. Axel was originally really gonna kill him but Roxas told him he would be arrested and prosecuted making it imposible fo them to have sex for the next 15years to life. He didn't like that no sex was not an option. Axel soon found himself infront of the locker room door and heard no sounds accept the rustling of one person who he knew it was going to be the one he wanted dead. Axel walked in and sure enough there he was getting dressed without a care in the world. He was no good at hiding his fear, the moment Axel spoke he nearly jumped outa his skin.

Axel: "Hey… _Seifer…"_ He glared at the considerably smaller boy. _Maybe smaller than me but for Roxas he barely can hold his own against Hayner much less this guy. Ok Axel self control you're only going to ruff him up a bit, possibly make him cry, and make it where he could never have kids that's it. "Remember only pull out that pocket knife if you need it!" rang Roxas' voice in his head. _

Seifer: "Can…Can I help you?" Voice a bit shakey.

Axel: "Actually you can see I wanted to talk to you about a certain blonde that you well you know… F-ING RAPPED!!!" Axel's anger was so close to all coming at once.

Seifer: "I don't know what you are talking about." He barely managed to squeak.

Axe: "Oh you don't remember what you did to my poor little Roxy?! Let me give you a quick reminder." And with that said Axel hurled his fist as Seifer knocking him flat on his back. "Remember yet?" He asked through his teeth cracking his knuckles.

Seifer: "I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!!!" He began to panick now. He got up quick as he could and ran to where ever Rai might be. And the way Seifer knew Rai he knew where he was. (A/N: And no readers I didn't just imply that Seifer and Rai are gay together… Shame on all of you and your dirty minds. X3) Axel tried to grab Seifer but he missed him by not even a centimeter. And the worst part was Axel knew where the bastard was going straight to Rai. When Seifer ran up to Rai with a busted lip and a look of panick Rai knew something was wrong.

Rai: "Seifer you ok? What happened? I thought we agreed no fighting without me you know?" (A/N: GAH! I wanna chuck a shoe at his head every time he says that… grumble oops sorry! .;;)

Seifer: "Rai he found out!"

Rai: "Who? Who found out about what?"

Seifer: "The stupid blonde told Axel! And now…AXEL WANTS TO KILL ME!"

Axel: "More like skin you alive and then mount your head on my wall but lets not get ahead of ourselves eh?"

Seifer: "C'mon Axel can't you let me off this once?"

Rai: "Yah cause you're a nice guy and all! You know?"

Axel: "Why in the hell would I forgive you for what you did to the only person that's ever going to love me the way he does? No I don't think so! I can never forgive not EVER!" Axel's anger cut loose and he lunged at Seifer only to get knocked to the ground by Rai.

Rai: "Your not so tough now are you?" Rai smirked victouriously.

And then a random screaming noise that kinda sounded like a tribesman chant came out of a locker. The source of the noise… Can you guess?

"I'M HERE TO SAVE YOU BUDDY!!! AI-YAI-YAI-YAH!!!!" Demyx pounced on Rai like a whale on krill. While Rai and Demyx were rolling on the ground that gave Axel just enough time to go after Seifer again.Axel lunged at Seifer and this time his fist connected with Seifer's face. Seifer almost fell over but stood his ground. Axel grabbed him by his shirt collar he pnched him in the stomach and then slammed him on the ground. Axel was winning this fight for sure. Then Axel slipped on a small piece of paper and was on the ground just long enough for Seifer to get away from the pyro. (A/N: I will get you for that you stupid piece of loose leef!!!! :3) However Seifer didn't go after Axel again he went after a certain blonde that got out of class for a drink of water.

Roxas was frozen with fear the second he looked up at Seifer he couldn't move to save his life and in this case that was quite a litteral statement. Rai had knocked out Demyx who actually put up a really good fight. So as soon as Axel tried to get up Rai knocked him back down. Axel knew he was gonna have to fight Rai now…. But he can't just leave Roxas… Looks like at the moment he didn't have a choice. Axel went for Rai with speed and fury he wasn't gonna let Seifer have any more time then absolutely nessisary. Axel swung his fist at Rai and hit him to the ground. Axel knew how to fight as was Damn good at it to. Over on the other side of the hall Seifer wasn't beating up Roxas he was basically molesting him where Axel could see everything. Roxas was now sobbing out of fear for himself but mostly feaf for Axel. Roxas wasn't fighting back to much just cryng his eyes out as his love was fighting for him. Roxas didn't want this at all. He didn't want Demyx to be uncontios on the ground or for Axel to be fighting so hard for him he hated it. No one had ever made such a big deel over the blonde. Then something happended Seifer got knocked off Roxas but Axel was still fighting Rai. Rai was out cold to though what just happened. Axel looked shocked to he obviously didn't save the three so who did? Roxas turned around to see his beloved older brother and some other guy with bright red hair tided back in a ponytail.

Roxas: "CLOUD!!!" Roxas squealed jumping into Cloud's arms.

Cloud: "Wow guess you missed me huh?" He asked sarcastically.

Roxas: "Well duh!"

Axel: "Eh! I don't wanna say this to you but I'm really glad you sent me hear you damn turk…" Axel forced out. Roxas wondered who he was talking to. And then the guy with the ponytail answered.

Reno: "Yah yah what ever… I knew you would but did you believe me? No." Reno smirked at his younger brother who seemed upset all the sudden.

Axel: "Reno… I….I…I MISSED YOU A LOT!!" Axel cried as he embraced his older brother in a hug. Axel had moved in with Reno after their dad freaked out and killed their mother. Reno still had scars from protecting the redhead pyro. Axel was only ten when it all happened he was well kinda scared Axel for life he didn't trust anyone but his brother for a really long time. That's why Reno sent him here so he would learn to trust again and from the looks of it Axel had become more trusting then ever.

Reno looked down at his little brother of whom he loved who was now admitting that he loved him back this was one of the happiest moments ever for him.

Reno: "Hey Cloud what did your little brother to my little maniac pyro?"

Cloud: "I dunno Reno maybe he just softened him up. Roxas?"

Roxas: "Uh I guess so…maybe… When was he not?"

Reno: "Kid how long did you know him before you two started dating?"

Axel: "A couple of days. I kinda immediately opened up to him for some reason. I guess love at first sight maybe…" he blushed. Roxas blushed as well.

Cloud: "Awww. How adorable." Cloud beamed.

Reno: "Yo, Cloud I think we should get outa here. A crime seen in a high school involving a Turk and a Soldier don't sound too good ta me."

Cloud: "Oh yah right… uh one question though what do we do about him?" Cloud said nodding in Demyx's direction.

Axel: "Demyx! Is he dead?"Axel asked poking his "dead" friend with a pencil. "Demyx! ARE YOU DEAD?!" That snapped Demyx awake.

Demyx: "What happen? And no I'm not dead." Demyx snapped.

Roxas: "You flew out of a locker and attacked Rai you were doing a really good job until he punched you in the face."

Demyx: "Awww… Did I help at all?" Demyx looked at the floor shuffling his feet.

Axel: "Amazingly you did help? You caught Rai off guard and gave some time to beat up on Seifer. If you hadn't gotten knocked out so soon we wouldn't of need Reno and Cloud."

Demyx: "WHOOHOO Yah go me!" . 

Reno: "I hate breaking up moments but uh we need ta get the hell outa here class gets out in two minuets ." Reno said pointing at the clock.

Axel: "Aw SHIT! Lets go then! We're gonna skip school for the rest of the day with you two kay!" That wasn't a question.

Reno: "Alright alright… C'mon I guess we'll leave Clouds car here and take mine."

Axel: "Uh Reno how are we all going to fit in a wrangler? There's only four seets."

Reno: "Oh I didn't tell you I got a new car. It'll work fine I promise." Reno smirked.

Axel: "What kind?! Does it have spinners?"

Reno: "Yes Axel it does have spinners."

Axel: "WHOOHOO SPINNERS!"

They walked out to the parking lot to be greated by a black Hummer H2 with spinners and a lot of other junk. Axel almost started to drool and Demyx was ten steps ahead of him.

Axe: "This this is your car?" Axel squeaked.

Reno: "Yup this is my baby." Reno beemed getting in the front passenger side.

Axel: "Uh Reno who's driving if your not?"

Reno: "Rude duh! Now get in!"

Axel didn't know who Rude was but he soon found out an extremely buff, tan guys, with sunglasses, and a lot of ear piercings in a suit kinda like his brothers.

Reno: "Axel this is Rude. Rude this is my pyro maniac of a little brother Axel."

Rude: "Oh so this is him eh? Yup he's definetly your little brother Reno. I'm Rude sup?"

Axel: "Nothing just beat the shit outa two kids and then had Reno and Cloud save our butts. Oh and uh hi I'm Axel"

Reno: "Great now that everyone know each other lets go I'm bord as hell here. Drive Rude DRIVE!!!!" Rude followed order and sped out of the school gates to wherever they were going…

Axel: "Reno where are we going?"

Reno: "You'll see soon enough little brother you will see."

Roxas gave Axel a worried look and Axel was just roling his eyes at his older brother. Where they were going only Reno, Rude, and Cloud knew and the other three were stuck in the car until some one said other wise.


	9. Random Surprises!

XxVampirexchanxX: I'm finally writing this chapter!!!! HURRAY 4 ME!!!! . 

Ok here is goes!!!! WRITE XxVampirexchanxX WRITE!!!! WWHHEEEE!!!! XD

Ok random moment over oh and almost 4got! Gotta thanks my reviewers! Thanks to **Audrey Cullen, Blueclouds, paupu fruits rox, BlackBunny15, Plain Jane Is A Vampire, nekoanima, Allicat6, and kittygopop!!!! **Thank you all so much!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW MORE!!!! .

Chapter 9

Random Surprises

The six boys had been in the car for twelve hours now Roxas was asleep on Axel's shoulder, Demyx had his face crushed against the backseat window (drooling I might add and lets just say Reno would not be happy if he knew a profuse amount of Demyx drool was gracing his "baby's" back window. Luckily for Demyx he was sound asleep.), Reno was dead asleep laying his head on Rude's shoulder, Cloud was reading a book about to fall asleep himself, Rude being the driver was of course awake, and as for Axel he was wide awake scared shitless at wherever his psychotic brother was taking them… When Reno finally sturded from his deep sleep it had been about fourteen hours.

The second Axel realized his brother was awake he demanded to know where they were going in a very harsh whisper not wanting to wake Roxas. "Oh calm yourself Axel… Alright if yah wanna know that bad… I wanted to take you somewhere special considering your birthday was today well as of now it being 2:54a.m. yesterday…" Reno explained. Axel was dumbfounded "Yesterday was my birthday? I guess I was so obsessed with murdering Seifer I forgot…" Reno just laughed "Dude yah need ta get it tagether lil brother… C'mon forgetting the day you insulted the Earth as a whole with your presents… Kinda hard not to remember!" Reno teased. "Reno you're an ASS! Wait you changed the subject I still don't know where we're going… And don't even try to distract me this time cause it won't work!" Axel snapped waving his finger at Reno. Reno let out a heavy sigh "Okay okay… You never did like surprises… I'm taking you, your boyfriend, your best friend, and well my best buddy and my lover to… Are you fully prepared Axel?" Axel couldn't keep a low voice any more "YES I AM JUST FUCKING TELL ME!!!!" Roxas jolted up and Demyx smacked his head into the window glaring at the window afterwards. "I being Reno… Am taking all of you being well all of you to… the best junkyard ever!" All of the boys joined in a rather confused "HUH?!" Reno just laughed at the looks on all their faces "Just kidding I'm really taking you to DISNEY WORLD!!!!"

Axel's mouth dropped he was actually excited about this Reno did something right for once. Demyx clapped his hands and he and Roxas were squealing like five year olds. "Yah I know I'm a great person who deserves an Efing reward for spending my paycheck on you and your friends… You better love me cause if you don't I'm gonna fucking beat you down with my KICK-ASS metal stick in front of Mickey and the whole damn Disney cast!" Reno teased getting an entire applaud of laughter from the backseat and a few chuckles from Cloud and Rude. "Okay okay Reno I got it! Yes my older brother you are a god and I love you!" Axel said in a fake emotional voice. Roxas finally spoke after catching his breath from laughing "How long till we get there?" Cloud looked back fondly at his beloved younger brother "Not long Roxas. Probably four more hours at the most. Just all of you go back to sleep till then we've gotta long drive." With that said Cloud finally drifted to sleep along with everyone in the backseat and Axel finally could sleep all of his worries gone and forgotten.

Rude looked at Reno and smiled brightly "This was a really good idea… You have your smart moments don't yah?" Reno just shook his head and stared into Rude's eyes "Is everybody asleep but you and me?" Rude raised an eyebrow at the mischievous look he was receiving from Reno "Yah look like it… why?" The moment Rude finished his sentence Reno locked their lips together. Rude was used to Reno's randomness but not when he was driving Rude gently pulled away looking at Reno who seemed completely satisfied for the moment anyway. Reno gave Rude a quick wink layed his head down on Rude's rock hard shoulder and slowly drifted to sleep. They had four or more hours to go and Rude was the only one awake but of course he was totally fine with that.

End chapter 9!

A/N!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay guys excuse this chapter's shortness not to mention lack of excitement! SORRY! Don't' stop reading after all this was just a filler chapter! I hate fillers well anyway don't quit reading! **Next chapter will contain Roxas getting raped by our favorite redhead at Disney!, Reno and Rude being a little bit M rated in front of some school kids, Demyx glomming Donald and Goofy and almost causing a lawsuit, and what you've all been waiting for what happened to Seifer!!!**! Make sure to read!!!! Next chapter will be very soon!!!! Thanks to you all!!!!


	10. When Donalds Fly and Goofies Die

Hey guys! Sorry about the wait! I had a bus load of makeup work I had to do in like a week! And all of it was in World History! My teacher just e-mailed my mom and I still got more to do or I fail!!!! T-T I'm very sad! Oh almost forgot to ask! How was everybody's Halloween? Mine was spectacular!!!! I hope all of you had a spectacular Halloween!!!! . Now I'd like to thank all my reviewers.

**Audrey Cullen- BESTEST BUDDIE!!!! I LOVE YOU! –glomp-**

**Blueclouds- You are one of my best reviewers and I love you! –glomp-**

**Blackbunny15- Thanks for being such an encourager! . -glomp-**

**kittygopop- You're so sweet! Keep it up and you get a cookie! XD –glomp-**

**nekoanima- Thanks for telling me I messed up on my chapter thingy never would have known other wise! –glomp-**

**Eriko akikuro- Please still love me! I totally didn't mean to do that! Please keep reading! –glomp-**

**Plain Jane Is A Vampire- Thanks for your amazing reviews!!!! . -glomp-**

**paupu fruits rox- I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!!! Thanks for reading!!!! . -glomp-**

**Allicat6- Thanks for reading my story!!!! It means a lot to me that one of my favorite authors is reading my story!!!!**

**roxas1031- ZOMFG! You're new and u so nice I love you so much already!!! –glomp-**

Ok now you all have been thanked! If I missed you please tell me! I really try my best not to forget any of you!!!! I TRY!!!! T-T Now that the glomming of all reviewers is done time to BEGIN WITH THE WRITING!!!! XD

Chapter 10

When Donalds fly and Goofies Die!

The car ride was over tickets purchased and all preparations done and over with. It was now finally time for the moment they all had been waiting for… Time… To… Enter… DISNEY WORLD!!!! –crowd cheers- Demyx ran in his face lit up with excitement Axel not far behind dragging Roxas by the arm and Reno, Rude, and Cloud all in a small group trying to decide weather or not to set the three overly excited gothic emo kids on the park. They were pretty sure nothing would happen but can't be too careful. "Cloud are you sure? I mean what happens if Axel see a fire or Demyx sees water or a beluga? And what about Roxas and his seasalt-icecream thing?" Cloud smirked at the redheads worries "C'mon Reno Disney can take it. Not like they'd throw us out I mean they do want our money and they sure as hell are getting a lot of it!" Reno pondered this as much as his short attention span would let him and finally after getting side tracked a few time by birds and the pretty blue sky he spoke again "Well I suppose we could. What's the worst that could happen? Oh dear God… Um… Ok that was not a good thought well whatever I mean what damage could they do at the happiest place on Earth eh?" Cloud looked over at the three boys staring wide eyed at the Pirates of the Caribbean ride

"Hey boys you're on your own! Be good, call one of us in two hours, and don't take Roxas on any rides that could make him cry! CYA!" And with all that said the three older boys ran off and left Axel, Demyx, and Roxas all alone. Axel and Roxas were disusing what to do when suddenly Demyx ran off towards a guy in a giant Duck outfit. Within seconds the poor guys was on the ground with Demyx on top of him giving him a death hug. Sometimes Axel and Roxas could swear Demyx was a four year-old in a sixteen year-olds body. "Should we go and help the turkey?" Roxas rolled his eyes at Axel "It's a duck smart one and I'm really not sure…" Axel and Roxas herd Demyx scream something that sounded like "QUITE CHASING ME YOU #$ING DUCK!" They turned around to see the guy in the Donald outfit chasing Demyx and saying many many many words that are not ok for children that will probably get him fired. Finally the guy tripped on a stroller and Demyx grabbed Axel and Roxas and hauled butt outa there. "Demyx what the hell… Honestly we can't take our eyes of you for a single second without you running off and giving some guy in a turkey outfit trying to kill you…" Demyx disregarded Axel's comment and joined Roxas in saying "Axel it's not a turkey it's a duck!" With that said they rolled their eyes and started walking off Axel trailing behind them.

"Hey Seifer you look dead… Did you finally do the world that favor and killed over?" Seifer opened his eyes not fully aware where he was or what happened and then it all flooded back. Seifer cracked open his eyes to see a smirking skater boy named Hayner. "You… Where is Roxas?" Seifer asked in a rather testy tone. "Hey don't ask me… He ain't my dog yah retard how am I supposed to know?" Hayner smirked. "RAI! WE GOTTA FIND EM BEFORE THEY SQUEAL ON US!" Rai burst awake like a zombie in the Thriller video. "Who where those other guys? They looked kinda familiar you know?" (A/N: -gets ready to throw shoe at Rai's head- If he says it again I will hurt him!!!! :3) "Hey Hayner kid you know anybody with bright red hair that wears it in a ponytail and another guy that looks like a bigger version of Roxas?" Seifer asked impatiently. "Well the guy who looked like a bigger version of Rox was probably his older brother Cloud… As for the other guy I don't have a clue…"

A quiet voice broke out from behind a book "That's Axel's older brother… He's a Turk…" Hayner, Rai, and Seifer all turned around to see the young emo boy Zexion staring at them from behind a book. "Do you know where they went emo boy?" Rai said standing up looking rather threatening although Zexion was not easily threatened by people. "Maybe I do maybe I don't … What's it to you? Hhhmmm…" Zexion teased. Rai approached Zexion only to get interrupted by a much larger male know as the captain of the football team Lexaeus. "Hello Rai… Is there a problem here?" Lexaeus said as calm as a sleeping kitten. (A/N: Teehee Lex as a sleeping kitten… -laughs- That's a really big kitten… GODZILLA KITTY!!! XD) "No problem Lex I just need some information from emo boy… Ya see me and Seifer might get in big trouble other wise. Make him tell us Lex." Lexaeus turned to the young emo boy and looked down caringly "Zexion do you know something they want to? –Zexion shakes his head yes- Ok… Are you going to tell them? –Zexion shakes his head no- Why not? They really want to know." Zexion looked at Lexaeus and smiled "Because I hate them Lexy you know that! Now c'mon we gotta get to class Professor Vexen he gets pissy when we're late." Zexion tugged at Lexaeus hand wanting to leave not only to avoid Rai and Seifer but to get in some make-out time before class. Rai almost leaped on Zexion and once again was interrupter by Lexaeus. "C'mon Lex we gotta know! Just let me beat it out of him. Won't take long! We just gotta know you know?"

(A/N: THAT'S IT YOU STUPID GORILLA!!! –throws shoe- Fly my converse and do my bidding fly! :3) "Who threw that?! That hurt you- OW! Who is throwing shoes? Who owns red converses?" Rai looked down at Zexion's shoes and saw that they were red. "You little- OW! Who is…" XxVampirexchanxX walks on scene. "I did it you wouldn't stop saying it!!! You say it again and I kill Fluffy." Rai's face scrunched up in absolute horror "Ok I'll stop just leave him alone!" Vexen walked out of his class room to see what all the commotion was "You! WHERE ARE MY PEANUTS! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH THEM!!!!" XxVampirexchanxX runs away from the creepy old person "BYE ZEXY AND LEXY! AND RAI REMEMBER FLUFFY!!!" Zexion waves goodbye and Lexaeus just laughs at the fuming Vexen. "Look Rai you try to touch Zexy I'll smash your face in… I ain't playin either…" Lexaeus frowned. "Rai took the look Lexaeus was giving as a definite warning and backed off sensing one wrong move could be the end of him. Rai and Seifer went on their way trying to find the were abouts of the three boys and their mystery rescuers…

Back at Disney…

Axel, Demyx, and Roxas had ridden so many rides in the past hour the all had whiplash and felt drugged. They looked at the sky and saw the light falling bellow… How log had it been since they got there? Axel looked at the clock on his phone and it was five till eight. "Should we go meet the other guys now?" Demyx piped up. Axel looked up still a bit dizzy "Yah… Reno will be complaining he's hungry in a few minuets and I'm kinda hungry myself… Anybody know how long we're staying?" All shook their heads… When the boys finally caught up with Cloud, Reno, and Rude they had walked half the Magic Kingdom…

"Took yah long enough… Gah you all walk like old people…" Just as Reno said that he looked to his left and say several angry looking senior citizens staring at him… "Oh crap… SORRY OLD PEOPLE!!" Rude shook his head wondering why Reno thought it was ok to call the elderly "old people" in public to their face… "Reno lets just go before they get enraged and say we're disturbing them…" Cloud snickered "Hey Reno we'd better run before the pull out the tapioca bazookas and oatmeal grenades!" Reno took this as the hint to dramatically run away beside Cloud in slow-mo… Yes they looked retarded but it was still very funny. Axel and Roxas loved this fun side to their brothers they never really got to. Roxas looked up to see Cloud acting like he'd been hit by an oatmeal grenade and Reno running to his rescue still in slow-mo. Reno and Cloud joked like this all thorough dinner and until they fell asleep Rude eventually joined in and Axel, Demyx, and Roxas were all hoarse from screaming and laughing. Axel and Roxas slept in the same queen size bed and Demyx slept in a twin size for about two hours and then crawled in bed with his two best friends. They all slept nice and warm waiting for the next day of fun and dreaming of all things imaginable.

A/N: Ok guys end chapter 10! Tell me how you liked it! I think it sucked so I do apologize! T-T I'm sorry… Well yah send me a review please!!!! .


	11. Sorry to say TT

Ok loves here's the deal.

I'm stopping this story…

It has no point…

Hehehehehehe… TT;;

I'm very sorry about it's awfulness…

I'm going to rewrite it with a new plot and everything! -

Look 4ward 2 it loves! 

-XxVampirexchanxX


End file.
